Regalo
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Ranma tiene problemas de dinero y entra a un programa de concursos para conseguir un regalo para su esposa. Genma lo acompaña por problemas similares. ¿Qué podría salir mal?


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Pero si lo fuera muchos personajes secundarios serían retomados.**

 **.**

 **Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta una historia surgida por el reto del fan-art.**

 **.**

 **Aoi Fhrey presenta:**

 **.**

 **Regalo**

 **.**

El viejo siempre decía: «el camino de un artista marcial es arduo y lleno de peligros». Pero con el paso de los años descubrí mi propia versión del lema familiar: «El camino _de un Saotome_ es arduo y lleno de peligros.»

Algo tiene nuestra sangre que invita a los problemas. Nah, no solo eso tal parece que cargamos un enorme letrero en la espalda que dice. **Inserte un desastre aquí.**

Por eso estoy caminando hacia una enorme caja de plástico lleno de abejas dentro está un boleto dorado para ganar una lavadora. Tengo luces, cámaras y un grupo de tontos que esperan verme sufrir y fallar. ¡Ja! Abejas lentas.

Mi vida de casado bastante buena: bella esposa, lindas hijas y pocos problemas. Claro que eso no me salva de lo que causa mi bocota.

Cuando me pidieron mi opinión sobre mi jefe solo abrí la boca sin pensar.

¡¿Qué?! Es gordo y codicioso. No mentí en nada, pero él estaba justo detrás de mí cuando hablé.

El resultado: mi pago sufrió un _ligero_ retraso. Y se me acabaron las excusas para ir por la lavadora que le prometí a mi esposa.

Buscar un préstamo solo me traería problemas. Y fue cuando el viejo oso llegó con un plan para sacarme… _cof, cof, cof sacarnos_ de problemas.

Dije que sí.

Un programa de concurso con preguntas y retos de actividades físicas.

No le pregunté porqué quiere ganar unos boletos de avión, pero sospecho que hizo algo tonto de nuevo con mamá.

Solo espero que mi pequeña Aki no me vea en televisión.

¡Ja! Lo tengo… momento. ¿Cómo que necesito otros tres boletos para ganar mi lavadora? Gezz mi vida apesta.

 **oOo**

Los retos son fáciles. Romper una enorme roca, nadar con un tiburón o caminar sobre una pequeña cuerda para cruzar un edificio, y cosas así. Solo me falta un boleto e incluso el viejo no tiene muchos problemas para completar los desafíos, está feliz porque ya lleva acumulados muchos premios. En este punto, solo quedamos él y yo.

Entonces ¿Por qué los sujetos de traje se ven más y más enojados cada vez que ganamos?

 **oOo**

La parte del concurso con preguntas _pudo_ ser un problema. Nos tienen parados sobre unos pedestales amarrados con cadenas (¡ja!) y un botón rojo frente a nosotros para las respuestas. En caso de fallar algo pasará y por la sonrisa tonta del presentador creo que no me va a gustar.

Nos preguntan sobre matemáticas, cosas sobre el Shogun, esos poemas pequeñitos de la naturaleza o la ceremonia del té.

Ni el viejo ni yo sabemos nada de esas cosas difíciles.

Pero como dije, no fue un problema _tan_ grave.

Con cada pregunta fallida se activó una maquina con un enorme guante de box y nos golpea en el pecho.

Se supone que la fuerza aumenta pero con cada golpe nos dan la oportunidad de retirarnos. Molesto, sí. Algo como para dejar mi lavadora _emm_ dejar el concurso, no. Papá tiene algunos problemas, pero recuerdo esa mirada suya..

Un poco de dolor no lo va a detener para llevarse hasta el último regalo.

 **oOo**

Cuando esa sección se termina todo el público está feliz por nuestro valor, algunos están de pie y otros bailan. El presentador pide silencio y luego dice:

—¡Es momento de la pregunta final! ¡Ranma-san y Genma-san responderán con sinceridad! Si a nuestro público les gusta su respuesta… ¡Serán los máximos ganadores nuestro programa de concurso Shin-ga De-ra!—y luego añade sombrío—: Pero si a nuestro público no le gusta la respuesta… ¡Ambos lo pierden todo!

Papá y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Nada de juegos. Luego el anunciador dice:

—Y la pregunta es… ¿Para quién son los regalos? Cuéntenos porqué esa persona especia merece los premiosl. ¡Tú primero Ranma-san!

 **oOo**

«Muy bien Ranma» me dije «Solo ponlo simple y bonito por si Aki o Akane están mirando la TV.»

—Bueno… quiero estos regalos para mi esposa Akane. Ella cuida mucho de las cosas en casa y de Aki, pero nuestra maquina se estropeó y ella pierde más tiempo para dejar la ropa limpia, Akane no se queja ni nada, pero es cansado. A ella le gusta ver a nuestra pequeña con su uniforme… Akane sonríe cuando mira a nuestra hija y para mí su sonrisa es…

 **oOo**

No sé muy bien lo que dije, pero recordé la época en la cual mi esposa y yo por fin aceptamos nuestros sentimientos. Yo estaba más que feliz y Akane sonreía todo el tiempo. Cuando termino de hablar, mucha gente parece contenta con mi respuesta. Papá me da una seca cabeceada y comienza a con su respuesta.

—Al igual que mi hijo todo esto lo he ganado para mi esposa Nodoka. Ella es tan hermosa y elegante como cuando nos conocimos. Mi esposa siempre cuidó de mí, ella siempre me daba la porción más grande de carne sin decir nada, ella siempre se daba tiempo para cuidar de nuestro jardín y limpiar el dojo los fines de semana y con todo eso siempre tenía mi comida a tiempo. Ella siempre…

No me gusta lo que el viejo está diciendo, son puras mentiras y hace parecer a mamá una tonta…«Panda inepto, mamá nunca tocaba el Shamisen para alegrar tus comidas.» Poco a poco las miradas del público se ponen más serias. Cuando por fin lo nota más de la mitad de la gente le da miradas asesinas. Desesperado recurre a sus lágrimas falsas y dice:

—Toda para mi dulce Nodoka a quien abandoné para ir en un viaje de entrenamiento de diez años ella…

—¡BUUUU! ¡FUERA! ¡FRAUDE!—grita la gente

—¡Cállate viejo!

—Una lástima por los Saotomes—dice el anunciador sin inmutarse—. ¡No deje de sintonizarnos mañana para más retos y nuevos participantes!

Gezz adiós a mi lavadora.

 **FIN**


End file.
